Jasper Arryn
Jasper Arryn '''was the Lord Paramount of the Vale, and ruled as Hand of the Queen and King until Valarr Targaryen revoked the position in 367 AC. Appearance Jasper's eyes, like the skies of the Vale, are a light blue in color. His hair in his youth was a deep chestnut brown though the stress of his role as Hand has greyed it significantly. Jasper and his brother were raised by their mother during their formative years and thus developed more courtly and political attitudes. With his many years of service to the realm, he has become quite distinguished and respected in Westeros and was close with the Queen. History A man of over 58 namedays, Lord Paramount Jasper Arryn of the Vale has served the Crown and the realm as the Hand of the Queen for over 34 years. Born to Lord Harrold Arryn and Lady Claryse Arryn, he was their eldest child and heir to the Vale. His brother Ronnel was born the year after, and the year after that Harrold died of sudden sickness. Claryse served as Jasper’s regent until the boy came of age. During this time he and his mother had to endure many accusations that Claryse herself caused Harrold’s death. Some believed Harrold’s blatant infidelity attracted her ire. Others believed Claryse felt Harrold an insufficient parent for their children. Luckily for Claryse and the Arryns, these scurrilous rumors were put to rest with the conviction of Ser Albar Royce for Harrold’s death. Among the first actions by Claryse was to host a grand tourney for the knights and lords of the Vale. The tourney was a great success for Claryse and at the closing feast after the lords and ladies of the Vale had ate and drank to their heart’s content; she had the attendees swear fealty to her. Despite how distant it was in his childhood, Jasper remembered the pomp and circumstance of the event, something he enjoyed, but as he matured, he found little interest in martial pursuits. His brother was the same and their childhood reflected the influence of their mother rather than their knightly and deceased father. By the time Jasper assumed control of the Vale, he had been shaped into an able and respectable lord and leader and at the age of only 25 was appointed by the Queen as Hand. It was also at this time that Jasper had a dalliance with Daenerys and a son, Valarr, was born. The Queen and the Hand oversaw a time of just rule and prosperity in Westeros for over 30 years. '''Recent Events: 367 AC After the Queen's death, her dragons escaped, and one of which, Viserion, flew to the Vale where it burned and sacked the Eyrie killing much of Jasper's family. His daughter Tamyra was able to escape the castle. Jasper and his brother called a Great Council to determine succession to the Iron Throne. At Harrenhal Jasper was reunited with Tamyra. Jasper also bestowed upon Prince Valarr, his mother's sword, Dragon's Call. Jasper learned of treachery while at Harrenhal both from the Ironborn, and his Master of Coin, Jon Ambrose. When the Council was finally held, he had read aloud a recently delivered document that from the late Queen which legitimized Valarr. Ser Luthor Tyrell, who had taken possession of Daenerys' crown, crowned Princess Alysanne Targaryen the Queen of Westeros. Jasper called the Gold Cloaks upon his rival and a fight broke out ending the Great Council. Fearing for her safety, Alysanne fled to Dorne and took refuge with House Dayne. Eventually, cooler heads prevailed and the Great Lords of Westeros worked out a compromise whereby Valarr and Alysanne would wed and rule together as King and Queen. Shortly after, Jasper returned to Queen's Landing with Valarr Targaryen and crowned him almost immediately afterwards. While Alysanne was absent, Jasper attempted to convince Valarr to take another bride, but plans for the marriage resumed with the Princess's return. Lord Arryn continued on in his role as Hand of the King, though it became increasingly clear that the young monarchs wanted to chart their own course and were not as open to his counsel as he had expected. Tension built until Jasper was dismissed from his position as Hand of the King and replaced by Arthur Dayne, a favorite of Alsyanne's. Jasper refused to vacate the Tower of the Hand, and kept a contingent of his personal troops on hand to keep others at bay. When his heir, Eon Arryn, was poisoned and nearly died, Lord Arryn reached his limit. He was still mourning the members of his family that had died in the dragon attack, and couldn't bear the thought of losing another child. Jasper was sure that Dayne was behind it, and found that his attempts to seek justice were stymied by Dayne's favored position with Alysanne. Feeling he had no other recourse--and against the advice of his brother Ronnel--Lord Arryn sent his troops to interrupt a Small Council meeting and seize Dayne by force. A fight erupted that left Valarr and Arthur wounded and several others dead, and Dayne died shortly thereafter of his injuries. Fearing he would be executed out of hand the way Leo Tyrell had been, Jasper decided to seek the protection of the Faith, and demand that his trial be by the Faith when Valarr came to confront him. He departed the Ashen Keep for the Grand Sept of Baelor in King's Landing, where he spent several months in the custody of the High Septon awaiting trial since the last moon of 367. He rejected a deal that would have resulted in exile to the Vale under a guard of Warrior's Sons and a pledge of loyalty of House Arryn and all its bannermen to the Faith over all others for all time. Jasper Arryn was sentenced to death in the fifth moon of 368 AC by the High Septon in the Grand Sept of Baelor. His headless body was discovered by the Crown Troops who stormed King's Landing not long after. Family * Harrold Arryn, his father - - 311 Deceased * »Claryse Arryn, his mother - - 356 Deceased ** Jasper Arryn - - 368 ** »Gwyndelyn Hightower, his wife - - *** Osgood Arryn, his 1st son - - 367 Deceased *** »Esmei Moore - - 367 Deceased **** Denys Arryn - - 367 Deceased **** Lyna Arryn - - 367 Deceased **** Janyce Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Mellara Arryn, his 1st daughter - - 367 Deceased *** Donnel Arryn, his 2nd son, - - 367 Deceased *** »Jeyne Hunter - - 367 Deceased **** Alyce Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Marwyn Arryn, his 3rd son - - 367 Deceased *** »Jocelyn Hersy - - 367 Deceased **** Harlen Arryn - - 367 Deceased **** Mychel Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Nestor Arryn, his 4th son - - 367 Deceased *** Anya Arryn, his 3rd daughter - - 367 Deceased *** »Mandon Belmore - - 367 Deceased **** Endrew Belmore - - 367 Deceased *** Tamyra Arryn, his 4th daughter - - *** Eon Arryn, his 5th son - *** Kennos Arryn, his 6th son - *** Sharra Arryn, his 5th daughter - ** »''Daenerys Targaryen'' *** Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen, his natural son - 368 ** Elene Arryn, his sister - ** »Gwayne Royce [ - ] *** Byron Royce - *** Andros Royce - *** Jynessa Royce [ - ] *** Dorian Royce [ - ] ** Ronnel Arryn, his brother - ** »Marsei Waynwood - 344 *** Theona Arryn - Category:Valeman Category:House Arryn Category:Deceased